You're It For Me
by XxLaleyfan88xX
Summary: Starts at the beginning of season 1, but quickly progresses. LucasBrooke with some BrookePeyton and BrookeHaley friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brooke's POV:**_

Not everyone is lucky enough to experience their first love as such a young age. I not only consider it amazing, but I consider it a blessing. I mean how many people get to say they fell in love at 17? I do, and let me tell you, I fell hard.

I first met Lucas during my sophomore year at Tree Hill High. He was one of those people who you had seen every day, but never really paid any attention to. Let's just say he wasn't the most popular person. He was, and still is best friends with Haley James, but we will come back to her later. Anyway, I will admit that during that time in my life, I was a very shallow person. Don't get me wrong, I care deeply about my friends and family, but the main reason I did not associate with Lucas was because of the fact that he was not popular. That all changed when he joined the basketball team. His half-brother, Nathan, was the star of the basketball team and dating my best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Lucas and Nathan had the same father, Dan Scott, who can be summed up in one word. Ew. Anyway, Lucas was raised by his mother while Nathan was raised by his jackass of a father. So needless to say, Lucas was the much more sensitive, sincere one, even though they were both hot. As soon as Lucas joined the basketball team, I felt an immediate attraction to him, and I had a feeling from the beginning that this was more than a crush...much more.

_**Lucas' POV: **_

I was always a person who kept to myself. I had a few good friends, and that was all I could ask for. I had loved basketball my whole life, but I never had any interest in joining the team, because of who else? Nathan. We are half-brothers but we weren't raised that way. He was taught to hate me, while I didn't even know who he was until I was 13. Anyway, during my sophmore year, after much consideration, I joined the Tree Hill Ravens. It didn't start off easy because Nathan and his friends decided to make it their own personal mission to make my life a living hell. I was ready to quit, but my best friend Haley talked me out of it. And I owe her my life for it. Because once I joined the Tree Hill Ravens, Brooke Davis, the head cheerleader, actually gave me the time of day. I've never even thought of dating a cheerleader, but Brooke was different. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was different.

**_General POV_**:

Lucas was standing at his locker when Brooke came over to him.

"Hey Superstar. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat later?"

Lucas was still trying to recover from the shock from the fact that Brooke had just asked him out. He had been waiting for this for months.

"Uh sure Brooke. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll meet you here after school.

"Okay." Lucas glanced at the clock. T-5 hours until the most important date of his life.

_**3 months later:**_

Lucas walked down the halls of Tree Hill looking for his girlfriend of 43 months, Brooke. He could not get over how much he liked her. He wasn't ready to take the fateful step to love yet, but he knew he was well on his way. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't going to last because Brooke was never one to keep a boyfriend for longer than a month, but Lucas refused to believe that. He knew she was different, and that's all that matters. His face lit up as he saw Brooke approaching him. She walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss. He felt his whole body tingle. Every kiss was just like their first.

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hey Cheery."

"So I know we had plans later on but Peyton's been really shaken up ever since the whole thing with her dad's boat so I was won-

Lucas cut her off.

"Brooke, don't worry about it. I understand. You wanna be there for Peyton, like you always are. That's one of the things I love about you."

Both of them tensed up at Lucas' mention of the word "love" but neither said anything.

"Thanks, Luke. I'll make it up to you." She walked away with a wink.

_**Later at Luke's house:**_

Brooke had just come over from Peyton's house. She and Lucas were lying on his couch flipping through the channels, neither one caring what they watched, as long as they were together. Lucas knew he was in love with her, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her, and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Brooke?"

She didn't answer.

"Brooke? Anyone home?" he asked as he waved his hands in front of her face.

"Wha- oh sorry Luke. I was just thinking about some stuff…guess I zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?"

He noticed Brooke bite her bottom lip, which she usually only did when she was upset.

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Luke. Don't worry about it."

"No Brooke. Something's bothering you, I can tell. What's going on?"

"You should have seen Peyton earlier, Luke. She was a mess. I haven't seen her that upset since her mom died.

_Flashback: (**Brooke's POV)**_

_"Peyton, where are---) Then I saw her. She was slumped against her bedroom wall with her head in her hands, sobbing._

_"Pey?"_

_Peyton looked up at me and simply shook her head. I sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_Peyton just shrugged her shoulders. I knew she would tell her…she just had to calm down first, so I waited. Finally Peyton started to talk. _

_"I was so close to losing my dad Brooke, so close."_

_" I know Pey, but you didn't."_

_"Yeah but Brooke, he's all I've got left."_

_"Yes, he's the only family you have left, but you have me, Lucas, and even Haley."_

_"You're right, I do. But what happens if something happens to him…for real. I wouldn't be able to take it…I just wouldn't. I-I.." Then Peyton broke down. I mean really broke down. _

_"Oh Pey, come here." I took her in my arms as we slowly rocked back and forth and I stroked her hair._

_End Flashback_

"And I promised her I wouldn't leave until she was okay, so that's when I came here." Brooke now had tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke, she'll be okay. I know Peyton, she's a strong girl."

"I know Luke…I know."

"You're such a good friend to her and a wonderful girlfriend to me, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke immediately got tears in her eyes but she knew she had only one response.

"I love you too Lucas Scott. You're it for me."

**A/N: More? Or should I keep it a one shot? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Better rate it T just to be safe.**_

_**1 week later**_

_**General POV:**_

Things were smooth sailing for Lucas and Brooke the following week. Little did they know things were going to get more complicated, much more.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said as she joined him as they walked to his locker.

"Hey pretty girl." Brooke blushed when he called her this. She couldn't stop and she had a feeling she never would.

"So are you going to Nathan's party?"

"I'm planning on it. Would you make my life worthwhile and join me Ms. Davis?" Lucas said with while attempting to hide the obvious entertainment he was getting from this…and it wasn't working.

"Why, Mr. Scott, I'm flattered! I'll have to see who else asks me before I agree to anything." She added as she saw Lucas get serious.

"Luke, I'm kidding, who else would I want to go with?"

"That was mean, very mean. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Luke," she said before she walked away and he was surprised at how serious she had become on the subject of love, which is exactly what he wanted.

_**Later that day:**_

Brooke and Haley were sitting I their apartment talking about the usual.

"So Brooke, how's life with Lucas?"

"Oh My God Hales, it couldn't be better. I just love him so much."

"I'm happy for you two, I really am."

Brooke saw the sad look on Haley's face. Damn Nathan.

"Oh Hales. I'm so sorry. I totally shouldn't have said that."

"No it's cool. Don't worry about it."

"Hales, Nathan will come around, you'll see."

"I hope so." Haley finished with as she wiped a tear away.

"Come here." Brooke gave Haley a tight hug before jumping up.

"Okay, so enough of this depressing crap. I take it you're going to Nathan's tonight?"

"Um…actually…"

'Say no more Haley James…Scott…whatever you're name is…YOU'RE GOING! Now let's go find you something to wear. Brooke pulled a reluctant Haley up by her hand and led her to her closet.

_**At the party:**_

Everyone was having a great time at Nathan's party, even Haley. Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch with her legs draped over his, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Luke, I'll be right back."

"Am I boring you that much?"

"NO! I have to pee."

"No! Don't' leave me."Lucas whined as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, grow up you big baby…. my baby." She bent down and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Brooke." He watched her retreating form until he couldn't see it anymore and turned to talk to Tim.

Brooke was making her way to the bathroom when someone came out of nowhere and grabbed her. They pushed her into an empty bedroom and put their hand over her mouth. When the door finally closed behind them, she finally got a good look at him. She pushed his hand off her.

"Vegas? What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wha--?" But she was cut off when he kissed her. She tried to push away but he was so much bigger than her and he was putting all of his force into this kiss. He started to undress her while his lips were still on hers. Finally when he moved his mouth….she screamed but all too quickly, he covered her mouth with his own again.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Outside, Lucas realized Brooke should have been back by now. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, only to see that the door was wide open and no one was in there.

"Brooke?" Then he heard it.

"Lucas!" She screamed. He followed her scream to a bedroom with the door closed and got ready to kick it open, scared of what he might find, or who. When he kicked it open he saw a half-naked Vegas on top of a half-naked Brooke, and Vegas didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"Luke…help me!"

He walked over to Vegas.  
"Get the hell off her!'

"Go away man. As you can see, we're in the middle of something."

"Well not anymore. Get off her before I call the cops, you scumbag."

Vegas just smirked at Lucas and Lucas snapped. He threw vegas against the wall, knocking him out. He immediately ran over to Brooke who was huddled in a ball on the bed. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"I-I..said s-st-stop but he…he."

"Shhh…Brooke. It's okay, you're okay."

All of the commotion got everyone's attention and they all stood by the dorrframe. Lucas stood up and told everyone to leave, except for Peyton and Haley. He had a feeling Brooke needed them now, more than ever. Lucas took Brooke back into his arms and she laid his head on his chest and cried…hard. Peyton stroked her hair and Haley rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay baby. You're safe."

And she believed him. Why shouldn't she? She was surrounded by her two best friends and the love of her life. How could she not be safe?

_**A/N:I know…sad…I'm sorry if you all hate me. I have a big weekend coming up but I'll updates as soon as I can. Let me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Next Day:**_

Brooke and Lucas were lying in his bed. Neither of them had slept at all the previous night. How could they?

_Flashback: (the night of the party)_

_Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were sitting in Brooke's car. Haley already went home. _

_"Brooke we need to take you to the hospital," Peyton said worriedly. _

_"No."_

_"Brooke, Peyton's right, you should go."_

_"Why? What's the point? It's not like we don't know who did it."_

_"Yeah, but you should still get checked out," Lucas added._

_"There's nothing wrong with me."_

_"Brooke, you know as well as I do that you're supposed to be checked out after you've been…," Peyton quickly stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. _

_And with that Brooke lost it._

_"GOD DAMNIT PEYTON! JUST SAY IT! I WAS RAPED. ..I WAS RAPED…I was…." Brooke couldn't finish anymore before she broke down. She leaned down with her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Lucas immediately took her in his arms but Brooke pushed him away and ran out of the car. Lucas was left with a stunned expression on his face. Peyton put a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Luke, it's not you. She probably doesn't want to be around any guys right now. You know she loves you, everyone knows she loves you. Let me go talk to her. You wait here." Luke simply nodded and Peyton opened up her door and took off after Brooke. _

_"Brooke, wait up!" _

_Brooke said nothing and continued walking away from Peyton, hugging herself tightly. _

_"Brooke, come on…talk to me."_

_"No." She simply said as she continued walking. _

_Peyton sped up until she caught up to Brooke. She stepped in front of her, not letting her pass._

_"Peyton, move."_

_"No Brooke, you need someone to talk to."_

_"Peyton, I don't need anyone to talk to. I need to go home and forget this whole night even happened."_

_"You know that's not possible."_

_"Let me go." Brooke said sternly. _

_"Fine. At least let us take you. It's not a short walk."_

_"Peyton, would you stop worrying about me? I'm fine."_

_"You're not fine Brooke. Because I know you better than anyone else in the whole world and I know you are not fine right now!"_

_"Why do you care so much!"_

_"Brooke are you kidding me? You're my best friend. You're one of the most important people in my life and you have just been through the worst thing that will probably ever happen to you. How could I not care?"_

_Brooke was speechless. Peyton was never one to throw her feelings out like that. _

_"Pey…" Peyton cut her off. _

_"No…Brooke…don't tell me to leave you alone! Because I won't. I love you too much!"_

_"Pey…" Peyton cut her off again._

_"What!" She said a little angrier then she meant to, and she saw Brooke flinch when she yelled."_

_"I'm scared." She was able to get out before she collapsed on the ground. _

_Peyton immediately calmed down when she saw her friends pain. She kneeled to the ground and held her. Brooke held on to her as hard as she could. She slowly rocked them back and forth on the sidewalk. After a few minutes, Lucas, after having seen everything from his car, came out to carry Brooke to his car. They drove to his house and he got out with Peyton first. He saw how upset Peyton looked and he gave her a hug. _

_"You did good. You're a great friend."_

_Peyton just nodded against his chest. They stayed like that for a while before they carried a sleeping Brooke into Luke's apartment, on his bed. He went to sleep on the couch. A few hours later, he felt Brooke get in bed with him, but didn't say anything. They both laid there in silence. _

End flashback 

Lucas turned around to face Brooke who looked like she hadn't slept in months. He carefully pushed the hair out of her face, avoiding the bruise on her cheek. _Damn Vegas._

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you, Pretty girl?"

"Yeah right….pretty girl…funny Luke."

"Brooke, you're beautiful. With makeup or without makeup. And while I hate to see that bruise on your face, you still look gorgeous to me.

"Thanks." She said sincerely. "I'm sorry about last night. I was just really upset."

"Brooke don't worry about it. I understand. So you never answered my question. How are you doing?"

"Honestly?"

Lucas nodded.

"Knowing I have you makes it so much better."

Lucas smiled.

"Good. But don't forget, Peyton put a lot of effort into making you feel better last night."

"I know. And I love her so much for it, but I'm IN love with you."

"I'd hope so. Because I'm IN….and I mean _really, _IN love with you."

Lucas leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, she wasn't ready for more, and who was he to tell her otherwise?


End file.
